In the field of transmission of an audio signal, a signal is sent by a sender, passes through a transmission channel and is then received by a receiver, before being reproduced, typically for the attention of a listener. The transmission channel can introduce interference, mainly in the case of radiofrequency technology. This interference is due mainly to the multiple paths of the waves, the attenuation of the signal and the presence of an adjacent channel. This interference is detrimental to the signal and produces unpleasant listening effects during the reproduction after receipt. Means are therefore sought to improve the audio rendering by removing, during receipt, the consequences of the interference.
The effects resulting from the interference appear mainly, or more harshly, in the treble or high audio frequencies. Moreover, relative to the bass, a removal of the treble is less easily detectable in the ears of a listener.
It is thus known to reduce the high frequencies of the spectrum of the audio signal in the presence of interference.
However, such an approach is slightly too brutal in that it does not take into account the signal and the actual use thereof of the treble.